


pink

by sylvainplath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainplath/pseuds/sylvainplath
Summary: Yuri and Jeritza, resting on the pier again.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yurileclerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurileclerc/gifts).



> for my dear friend vivi :-*

“A long time ago, you sat here, didn’t you?” Yuri asks, as Jeritza shrugs his cape off and kneels in the pier. His armor hangs at home, in their quiet and small cottage. Isolated from the masses but a short distance from the city where Jeritza’s sister stays to practice medicine. Jeritza is never far from her. 

Yuri sits sideways near the edge of the pier, his arms propped behind himself as he leans back, baring his neck to the setting sun. His legs dangle off, ankles in the water. 

“Mm,” Jeritza agrees. “But not here. We were at the monastery.”

“Yeah. We’ve been to the pier like this several times. But that’s not what I mean. You remember that time, yeah? You sat  _ here _ .” Yuri pauses meaningfully. 

“I’m certain that I’ve never -“ Jeritza begins. He stops.

His eyebrows bunch together a little, mild as all his expressiveness is, but present. Always present. Yuri pats his lap to remind him. 

“Oh,” Jeritza says. “Yes, I remember. I’ve been here.”

Yuri’s lap, he means.

He lays sideways across the pier then, and soon his head meets Yuri’s thighs. “I’d like to do that again,” Jeritza mumbles quietly. 

“Then do that, dear,” Yuri says, as he lifts his weight off his arms, sitting straight. His fingers reach to untie Jeritza’s hair, letting the black ribbon drop to the wood of the pier by his wrist. 

Yuri strokes his hand across Jeritza’s side, the side bare to the pinks and oranges of the evening sky. Yuri is soft about it, gentle and light over the thin fabric that lays beneath Jeritza’s armor. It’s fall, so it’s cool. But Adrestia is rarely cold, rarely cooler than the spring at Garreg Mach.

Yuri is tempted to close his eyes and bask in the dying warmth of the sun in front of him, but the warm pink glowing on Jeritza’s hair is too stunning. Yuri likes to wash this hair, condition it with sweetly scented soaps and brush it when it has dried; he likes to bury his face in this hair in the early morning when Jeritza is quietly awake and brooding. Yuri likes to braid it and slide tufts of it behind Jeritza’s ear when Jeritza is focused on something and barely notices. So instead he keeps his eyes open, his free hand moved to play with Jeritza’s hair while his right arm cups Jeritza’s chin. 

“Yuri.”

“Hm, lover?” 

“This is nice. I am happy.”

Yuri smiles, uncontrollably warm and flustered, in a shining sort of way. His cheeks are glad to flush, the edges of his mouth to dimple. What a gift in a newly godless world to behold Jeritza’s heart.

“As am I,” Yuri lowers his head to kiss Jeritza’s hair. “Thank you for letting me make you happy.”


End file.
